Christmas Eve in New York
by lilactorgirl
Summary: A completely fluffy BA story... with a touch of postUntethered in.My Christmas gift to BA fans!


At 6 pm on Christmas Eve, Detective Alexandra Eames finally put down her pen. It had been a long day of extremely boring paperwork, as Capt. Ross had put Eames on desk duty after helping her partner go on a rogue undercover mission.

Bobby hadn't been back for two weeks, and though Eames had spoken with Bobby twice, she knew he was feeling anxious about losing his job… not to mention the hell he'd been through in Tates…

Eames shook that thought off and grabbed her coat. She knocked on Capt. Ross's door and nodded a goodbye, and he waved. Eames sighed deeply and contentedly as she made her way to the elevators.

Her stomach was in knots as she drove away in her SUV. She didn't know if her plan would work, but she was going to try like hell.

A few minutes later she pulled up in front of a familiar apartment complex. She parked, took a deep breath to gather her courage, and strolled into the building. She took the elevator up to the seventh floor and stopped in front of his door. 

Bracing herself, she knocked on the door three times. At first there was no response, but she heard heavy footsteps and the lock on the door clicked.

Eames' partner Robert (Bobby) Goren stood in the doorway. He looked… decent. Eames had feared he would let himself go completely, but he hadn't. He leaned against the top of the door frame, as only a six-foot-five man could do. He gave a small smile. "H-hello, Eames. Merry Christmas."

Eames smiled. "Merry Christmas to you, Bobby."

Bobby cleared his throat. "C-come on in." He stepped out of the doorway to let Eames in.

Eames said, "Um, actually I was wondering…" she paused. "I made a twelve pound turkey… but I forgot that my sister's family is visiting my in-laws, and my parents are visiting my aunt in Florida. So… I have no one to help me eat this damn bird."

Bobby chuckled and sighed. "Well…"

Eames batted her eyes. "Please?"

Bobby laughed and smiled. "All right. Come in, let me change." He went into his bedroom, and Eames stepped in to the apartment. Her heart fell as she saw it wasn't decorated at all, unless you counted the tiny fir tree by the fireplace that needed water badly.

A couple of minutes later, Bobby came out in a nice pair of khakis and a deep blue sweater. He pulled some shoes on, grabbed his coat, and followed Eames out of the apartment and down to the garage.

He turned to Eames as they climbed into the car. "So, why'd you come here? You could've called me."

Eames grinned. "I figured it would be harder for you to say no if I was right in front of you." Bobby smiled.

As they pulled out, Bobby said timidly, "So… how are things… a-at work?"

Eames shrugged. "Boring." She rolled her eyes. "Ross has me on desk duty for the next two weeks." She sensed Bobby tense at this, so she gave a chuckle to lighten the mood. "Um… what've you been doing with… with your time off?" she asked cautiously.

Bobby glanced questioningly at her. "'Time off'? How… how can you call it that?"

Luckily they hit a red light, so Eames turned and faced Bobby. "Listen… I know we can't ignore what happened. But… can't we forget about it for tonight? You'll be back soon, and –"

Bobby looked into his lap. "You aren't angry with me? After what… after what I did to you?"

Eames said sternly, "Look at me, Bobby." He turned to her, and she said tenderly, "The only thing I regret about what we did was what happened to you. Okay?"

Bobby smiled slightly, a wave of relief rushing over him. Then the light changed, and Eames continued on towards her house.

"Nathan's four now," Eames said. "I got him a copy of _The Velveteen Rabbit_ for my sister to read to him."

Bobby smiled. "I loved that book when I was little…"

Eames nodded. "Me too."

They continued making small talk as they pulled into Eames' drive-way. They got out of the car and walked to the door. Eames unlocked her door, and Bobby held it open for her.

The smell of freshly-cooked turkey filled the house. Bobby took a deep sniff and smiled. "It smells great, Eames."

Eames grinned. "What, you think I can't cook?" Bobby chuckled, and Eames took their coats and hung them in her closet. "Can I get you something to drink?" she asked.

"Um… do you have any soda?" Bobby asked. Eames nodded and handed him a bottle of soda. "So… do you um… need any help with anything else?"

Eames sighed. "Well, I haven't made the roast potatoes or steamed broccoli yet…" She paused. "I assume you eat broccoli?" Bobby nodded. "Good… it's the only vegetable I have in this house."

"Um… I can steam the broccoli," Bobby offered.

Eames smiled. "Thank you very much, Bobby… that's sweet of you."

Bobby grinned. "It's why you invited me over in the first place, isn't it, to help you cook?" Eames laughed and threw an oven mitt at him, which Bobby skillfully dodged and caught.

They chatted as they cooked. Bobby boiled water to steam broccoli while chopping the stems off, and Eames sliced potatoes and put them in the oven. Roughly an hour later they both sat down at Eames' kitchen table with their plates loaded with potatoes, broccoli, turkey, and a gravy Bobby had made with the turkey drippings.

As Eames picked up her fork, Bobby raised his glass. Eames paused but quickly picked up her glass. "A toast… to a… a wonderful hostess…" he paused, "And… the best partner… a-anyone c-could ask for."

Eames smiled. "And a toast to a rare guest who helps his hostess…" she paused as well, "And to a brave, smart, and loyal partner… who I am _very_ proud of."

After dinner, Eames pulled out vanilla ice cream and dished two scoops each into two bowls for her and Bobby. As she walked into the living room (she and Bobby were sitting on the couch now, and she decided to serve dessert there), Eames looked out her window and noticed large snowflakes falling slowly.

"Hey… it's snowing," she said.

Bobby turned and said, "Oh!" He got up, turned, and gave Eames an indiscernible glance.

Eames cocked her head. "What?"

Bobby shrugged. "Um… well, I usually take a walk through any snowfall. I… I like the smell of falling snow."

Eames chuckled. "You want to go out for a walk, at 9:00 at night in the snow, in ten-degree weather?" Bobby shrugged, and Eames turned and went back into the kitchen. Bobby sat down, figuring he'd set aside tradition to be polite. But Eames returned two minutes later with their coats in hand. "Why'd you sit down? Don't you want to take a walk?"

Bobby blinked. "Eames… if you don't want to…"

Eames shook her head. "Don't be silly, Bobby. If you want to take a walk… then let's go." She handed him his coat as he stood. He smiled shyly as he pulled on his gloves. Eames pulled on her coat and they left.

"So how long have you taken walks in the snow?" Eames asked as they walked down her driveway.

Bobby smiled and shrugged. "Um… since I got back from Korea. I… I was d-dating a girl who pointed out snow's… distinctive smell. Ever since then… I've always loved being out in the snow."

Eames smiled. "My partner… he smells bodies and snow." Bobby laughed with her.

About ten minutes later the snow had already lightly covered the ground, including the streets. Eames cursed herself silently for not bringing a thicker coat. Bobby noticed her shiver. He stepped beside her, put his arm around her, and drew her close to him. "Here… I don't want you to get sick," he said.

"Thanks," Eames said quietly. She walked on, warm in Bobby's embrace.

As they returned back to Eames' driveway, Bobby paused. Eames turned and looked at him.

Bobby sighed. "Um… I have something…"

Eames blinked. "F-for me?"

Bobby nodded and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket. He pulled out a beautiful ring and held it in his hand. "This… this was m-my mother's. F-Frank gave it to me before... well, after he asked me to help Donnie. I… I want you to have it, so I'll know it's… s-safe." He placed the ring gently into Eames right hand, and she closed her hand around it.

Eames was temporarily speechless. She stared at her closed hand, feeling the ring, warm from Bobby's hand. She turned to Bobby and said softly, "Of course I'll keep it safe, Bobby." She smiled. "It's… it's beautiful." Their eyes locked for a few moments, and then Eames said, "Let's get inside before we both freeze!"

Bobby nodded, wrapped his arm around Eames again, and walked with her back to her house. She let them in, and they brushed the snow off of each other's jackets. Bobby's arms lingered on Eames' shoulders. Eames had reached up to Bobby's shoulders on tip-toes, but now flat on her feet her arms were around Bobby's waist.

"E-Eames…" Bobby whispered.

Eames shook her head. "If you ask me if I'm sure about this I'll kick you out."

Bobby searched her eyes, reassuring himself that this was what Eames wanted. Frustrated, Eames got up on tip-toes and planted her lips on Bobby's.

The warmth and affection of the gesture surprised Bobby slightly at first. But then he was kissing Eames as much as she was kissing him. He pulled her closer to him. Eames broke the kiss and looked into Bobby's eyes. He smiled, but then his smile faded.

_Oh crap_, Eames thought. _He didn't want it_...

But then Bobby said softly, "Eames? Do… do you think I could… s-stay here tonight?" He paused. "I… I d-don't feel like going home tonight."

Relief rushed through Eames as she lay her head on Bobby's chest. "Of course, Bobby."


End file.
